


Tongue tied

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Perché vuoi che rimanga qui, Hikaru?” chiese, a voce bassa, questa volta guardandolo dritto negli occhi.Yaotome arrossì, sperando che l’altro non se ne fosse accorto.Era così chiaro, allora?Perché non parlava lui, perché voleva...Voleva sentirselo dire, e per quanto Hikaru avesse immaginato quella precisa scena fin troppe volte, non sapeva se fosse in grado di farlo o meno.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Tongue tied

**~ Tongue tied ~**

Hikaru gli accarezzava i capelli, lentamente.

Sorrideva nel farlo.

C’era un che di rilassante nel vedere Takaki disteso nel letto di fianco a lui, coperto solo da un lenzuolo, con in viso un’espressione stravolta.

Era appagante.

“Hikka!” si lamentò l’altro quando le mani del più piccolo scesero dai capelli lungo il collo e la spina dorsale, così leggere poi che gli fecero il solletico sui fianchi.

“Ah, scusa” rispose questi, cercando di rimanere serio. “Non è colpa mia se non riesco a starti lontano” aggiunse, con tono che voleva passare per scherzoso, afferrandolo poi per i fianchi e attirandolo verso di sé, così da far aderire la sua schiena al proprio petto.

Poggiò la fronte contro la sua nuca, inspirandone l’odore, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo istintivamente.

Non riusciva a ricordare dei momenti in cui si fosse sentito bene come quando stava con Yuya, e la cosa un po’ lo spaventava.

Quando erano stati a letto insieme la prima volta, entrambi l’avevano definito come un incidente di percorso.

Erano vagamente brilli, a casa di Yuya dopo aver passato la serata insieme, e Hikaru ricordava a malapena che cosa fosse successo.

Ma ricordava di essersi svegliato di fianco al più grande, della sensazione che aveva provato, di come non gli fosse sembrato affatto strano.

La seconda volta non avevano più trovato scuse, e con un tacito accordo avevano semplicemente deciso che avrebbero continuato a fare sesso insieme, perché non c’era niente di sbagliato in questo.

Nessuno dei due aveva legami, e ad entrambi quella situazione non sembrava pesare più di tanto.

Non avevano, ossia, trovato nessuna buona ragione per non farlo.

Non c’era mai niente di deciso o di prestabilito; di tanto in tanto l’uno chiamava l’altro dicendo di aver voglia di vederlo, e sapevano sempre come sarebbe andata a finire.

Andava avanti da mesi, e se per Yuya le cose andavano ancora bene così, Hikaru sentiva invece qualcosa di diverso ogni volta che si ritrovava con lui.

Ancora lo strinse a sé, baciandogli piano una spalla, sospirando, e godendosi il calore di quella pelle contro la propria.

“Hikaru, dai... devo andare, si è fatto tardi” protestò debolmente il più grande, sentendo l’altro scendere con le mani sui suoi fianchi in una carezza lenta, quasi istintiva.

“Non voglio che tu te ne vada” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca sulla sua schiena, lasciando una scia di baci leggeri lungo la linea della colonna vertebrale.

Yuya ridacchiò, cercando di scostarlo da sé.

“Non penso che riuscirei a farlo ancora, sono davvero stanco. E poi domattina ci dobbiamo svegliare presto” insistette, ma chiuse gli occhi e rinunciò a divincolarsi a quella presa, lasciandosi andare alla sensazione della bocca di Hikaru indosso.

Quest’ultimo continuò per qualche minuto a baciarlo, ad accarezzarlo, prima di risalire all’altezza del suo viso e posargli il mento su una spalla.

“Non ti sto chiedendo di fare sesso, infatti. Vorrei solo...” si morse un labbro, trattenendo il respiro. “Vorrei solo che rimanessi, tutto qui.”

Takaki alzò un sopracciglio, voltandosi per guardarlo in faccia.

“Non mi hai mai chiesto di rimanere... che cosa è successo?” domandò, rivolgendogli un sorriso poco convinto.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, tenendolo per i fianchi e cercando di fare del suo meglio per rivolgergli un sorriso disinvolto.

“Non è successo niente. È solo che domani dobbiamo comunque andare a lavoro insieme, per cui non vedo per quale ragione tu debba tornare a casa tua, quando puoi benissimo rimanere qui. Dato che è anche abbastanza tardi” aggiunse, alzando le sopracciglia in quella che sperava essere un’espressione innocente.

Gli parve di scorgere un’ombra sul viso di Takaki, ma decise di averlo soltanto immaginato.

“Ok. Se non ti do fastidio...” concesse, e ad Hikaru sarebbe piaciuto sentirlo almeno leggermente più coinvolto da quella prospettiva, ma pensò che il fatto stesso che avesse accettato fosse comunque un buon inizio.

Gli sorrise, stentatamente, mentre l’altro manteneva un’aria severa che non gli piacque.

Lo vide spingerlo con la schiena contro il materasso e montargli a cavalcioni, scendendo poi a baciarlo sul petto, con un impeto del tutto nuovo.

“Credevo – ahi!” s’interruppe quando si sentì mordere “Credevo che avessi detto di non avere voglia” gli fece notare, inarcando la schiena sotto il tocco delle sue mani, fattosi improvvisamente più audace.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, facendo poi presa su di un fianco con la mano e portando l’altra sul sesso del più piccolo.

“Ho cambiato idea” si limitò a rispondergli, prima di smettere di guardarlo, concentrandosi unicamente su quanto stava facendo.

Hikaru lo sentì avvolgere la propria erezione con la bocca, e reclinò la testa sul cuscino, serrando gli occhi e cercando di godersi quella sensazione.

Per quanto non lo convincesse il tono usato da Yuya, non era possibile per lui riuscire a pensare chiaramente in quel momento; si chiese se non fosse esattamente quello lo scopo di Takaki, ma non riuscì a darsi una risposta, e si limitò a godersi quanto l’altro stava facendo per lui.

Gli portò una mano dietro la nuca, attirandolo contro di sé e inarcando la schiena, cercando sempre più di quel calore che lo avvolgeva, sentendo l’altro cedere al suo tocco e lasciarlo muovere come meglio credeva.

Rimase fermo, e fu Hikaru soltanto a muoversi dentro la sua bocca, mentre lui si limitava a passare la lingua su di lui, cercando di rimanere al passo, di procurargli più piacere possibile.

Quando Yaotome sentì di essere sul punto di raggiungere l’orgasmo lo tenne ancora più saldamente, tirandogli i capelli, forse anche facendogli male, ma facendolo rimanere immobile con le labbra su di lui mentre veniva nella sua bocca, protendendo maggiormente i fianchi e lasciandosi andare ad un grido strozzato.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi Hikaru, accorgendosi a malapena di Yuya che si rialzava e gli si stendeva accanto.

Solo quando sentì di aver recuperato le forze si voltò, trovandosi di fronte alla sua schiena.

Perplesso, alzò un sopracciglio, avvicinandoglisi e accarezzandogli un fianco, cercando di portare poi la mano sul sesso del più grande.

Ma Takaki non parve essere dello stesso avviso.

“Lascia stare. Non ne ho voglia” gli disse, afferrandolo per un polso per evitare di essere toccato.

Il più piccolo rimase fermo per qualche secondo, interdetto.

Avrebbe davvero voluto dirgli qualcosa, chiedergli una spiegazione, ma era come se avesse paura di quello che l’altro avrebbe potuto rispondergli.

Non credeva di essere pronto a sentire quanto Yuya aveva da dirgli, ragion per cui si limitò a dargli a sua volta le spalle, bofonchiando un ‘ok’ stentato, coprendosi e chiudendo gli occhi, conscio del fatto che non avrebbe comunque dormito.

Non erano passati che pochi minuti, prima che sentisse Yuya mettersi a sedere sul materasso, sospirando.

“Non ci riesci, vero Hikka?” chiese, fissando un punto nel vuoto e prendendo a torturarsi le mani con le unghie.

Il più piccolo si sollevò a sua volta, sbarrando gli occhi.

“Non riesco a fare cosa?”

Takaki si passò le mani fra i capelli, ravviandoli all’indietro e sospirando ancora.

“Perché vuoi che rimanga qui, Hikaru?” chiese, a voce bassa, questa volta guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Yaotome arrossì, sperando che l’altro non se ne fosse accorto.

Era così chiaro, allora?

Perché non parlava lui, perché voleva...

Voleva sentirselo dire, e per quanto Hikaru avesse immaginato quella precisa scena fin troppe volte, non sapeva se fosse in grado di farlo o meno.

Si morse un labbro, voltandosi in modo tale da non doverlo guardare.

“Te l’ho detto perché vorrei che tu rimanessi, Yuu. È perché domani dobbiamo...”

“Al diavolo!” lo interruppe l’altro, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a raccogliere i propri vestiti dal pavimento. “Torno a casa” comunicò, e fu solo allora che Hikaru si alzò a sua volta, trattenendolo per un polso.

“Non... non vuoi restare?”

Takaki alzò un sopracciglio, sarcastico.

“Non se non ho una buona ragione per farlo.”

Yaotome parve rifletterci per un po’, prima di avvicinarglisi e posare le labbra sulle sue, schiudendole, andando a lambire con la propria lingua la sua e portandogli una mano dietro la testa, approfondendo il bacio.

Quando si separarono tuttavia, l’espressione sul volto di Yuya non era cambiata.

“Bel tentativo, ma... dovrai fare di meglio” gli disse, incrociando le braccia sul petto, come in attesa.

Yaotome sbuffò, piano, passandosi le mani davanti al viso e cercando di organizzare nella propria mente qualcosa da dire.

Ma più guardava Yuya, più lo vedeva aspettare un gesto da parte sua, più si convinceva del fatto che, in fondo, non importava come glielo diceva, purché glielo dicesse.

“Ok, Yuu. Io e te... è un po’ che va avanti questa situazione, no? Questa faccenda di me e te che andiamo a letto insieme, senza nessun legame o... o cose del genere” fece una pausa, imprecando a mezza voce quando lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Non che non mi sia divertito nelle ultime settimane” si affrettò a precisare. “Mi piace fare sesso con te, e anche tanto. Solo che ultimamente stavo pensando che... beh, non ci sta portando da nessuna parte, no? Voglio dire, può andare bene per un po’ divertirsi senza avere niente di cui preoccuparsi, però si arriva ad un certo punto in cui...”

Si fermò quando vide Yuya cominciare a ridere.

S’irrigidì, assumendo un’espressione quasi offesa, ma attese che l’altro si calmasse prima di riprendere a parlare; o meglio, avrebbe voluto farlo, se non fosse stato preceduto.

“Hai finito?” gli chiese il più grande, senza smettere di sorridergli, avvicinandoglisi e baciandolo velocemente, prima di mettergli le mani sulle spalle e guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Yaotome Hikaru” disse, con tono quasi solenne “Ti amo.”

Il più piccolo rimase immobile.

Poi, lentamente, anche lui iniziò a sorridere.

“Bene, penso che questa sia un’ottima motivazione per rimanere qui, non ti pare?” chiese, fingendo disinvoltura.

“Hikka!” lo riprese l’altro, scuotendo la testa.

Hikaru rise, piano, mettendogli nuovamente le mani sui fianchi e attirandolo contro di sé.

“Takaki Yuya” disse, con la medesima solennità nel tono di voce. “Voglio che stanotte tu dorma qui con me perché ti amo.”

Yuya annuì, deciso, tornando verso il letto e trascinandosi l’altro dietro tirandolo per un polso.

“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio” dichiarò, stendendosi sul materasso e posando la testa sul petto di Hikaru non appena anche questi si fu sdraiato.

Yaotome sorrise, prendendo ad accarezzargli ritmicamente un braccio.

Era stato più semplice di quanto non avesse pensato, alla fine.

Era stato naturale dirgli che lo amava, semplicemente perché era quello che sentiva, e perché adesso sapeva che anche Yuya provava la medesima cosa per lui.

Lo strinse contro di sé, come se non volesse lasciarlo più andare; e, in effetti, era così.

Ma per quella notte si sarebbe soltanto goduto la sensazione di dormire di fianco all’uomo che amava.


End file.
